À deux doigts de la mort
by Maliah
Summary: Voir aussi : La nouvelle sorcière, pour mieux comprendre. Prue est gravement malade et personne ne connait de remède.


**À deux doigts de la mort**

Prue se versa une tasse de café, tout en regardant le journal. Regardant sa montre, elle but rapidement son café. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, Émilie entrait dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant que Prue était prête pour sortir.

-Où vas-tu comme ça? demanda-t-elle.

-J'dois aller travailler, répondit Prue. D'ailleurs j'suis en retard.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'attrista.

-Mais, on est samedi, protesta-t-elle. On devait aller au centre commercial ensemble et tu m'avais promit qu'on louerait des films.

Prue déposa sa tasse et leva les yeux vers Émilie. «Comment ai-je pu oublier ça? se dit-elle.»

-Écoute Émi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'dois y aller c'est très important. Tu peux peut-être y aller avec Piper ou Phoebe.

-J'voulais y aller avec toi, expliqua Émilie.

-Je te promet que nous irons demain, d'accord?

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Prue s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. La jeune fille soupira, déçue de perdre la journée qu'elle avait prévue avec sa cousine.

Peu de temps après le départ de Prue, Phoebe et Piper descendirent. Elles trouvèrent leur jeune cousine affalée devant la télé.

-Où est Prue? interrogea Phoebe.

-Elle est partie chez Buckland…, répondit Émilie.

-Encore!?! S'étonna Piper. Elle travail beaucoup trop. Vous ne deviez pas aller au centre commercial?

-Oui…, mais elle a dit que c'était une journée importante aujourd'hui.

-Oh, je suis désolée, dit la plus jeune sœur. Veux-tu que je t'y emmène?

-Merci, mais elle m'a promit qu'on irait demain.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard en se promettant de parler de cet incident avec leur sœur aînée.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? questionna Piper.

-Rien du tout, répondit-elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire, dit Phoebe. Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas David?

Émilie haussa les épaules.

-Je sais, dit Piper. Toutes les trois, on va déjeuner au Quake, d'accord?

-Ouais, répondit la jeune fille en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Chez Buckland, le travail n'avançait pas. Prue se sentait très mal. Nausée, maux de têtes et vagues de chaleur ne cessaient de la faire souffrir. Posant son crayon sur le bureau, elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. La jeune femme couru jusqu'aux toilettes de l'immeuble, croyant qu'elle allait être malade. Cependant, à la seconde où elle franchit la grande porte bleue, Prue commença à se sentir beaucoup mieux. Elle se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se rafraîchir en mettant de l'eau sur son visage et sa nuque. Soudain, elle fut secouée par une autre terrible nausée. Prue leva les yeux vers le miroir et eu un horrible choc. Ses yeux scintillaient et changeaient de couleur passant, d'un bleu électrique à rouge phosphorescent. C'est alors qu'elle su que ce qu'elle avait était relié à la magie. Elle décida de rentrer immédiatement au manoir Halliwell.

Prue eu beaucoup de mal à conduire jusque chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Piper, Phoebe et Émilie s'apprêtaient à partir pour le Quake. Prue franchit le seuil avec peine. Elle se dirigea vers le salon sans dire un mot et s'allongea sur le canapé. Piper, Phoebe et Émilie la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Que t'arrive-t-il? s'inquiéta Piper.

Prue tourna la tête vers Émilie et lui demanda d'aller chercher le livre des ombres. La jeune fille courut au grenier pendant que Prue expliquait ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux jeunes sœurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement en voyant leur sœur aussi faible. Émilie redescendit, tenant le lourd volume serré contre sa poitrine. Piper saisit le livre et parcourut les pages pour découvrir de quoi sa sœur était victime. Après une demi-heure de recherche, Piper referma violemment le livre.

-Le livre des ombres ne dit absolument rien sur ce qui t'arrive, Prue.

-Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un sort, proposa Phoebe.

-Qui aurait voulu me jeter un sort? Demanda Prue avec faiblesse.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut voir toutes les possibilités.

Émilie s'assit devant la table basse, réouvrit le livre et le feuilleta très lentement. Prue fut saisit par une autre migraine et ses yeux se mirent une fois de plus à scintiller.

-Je ne me sent… vraiment pas bien…, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne bouge pas, je t'amène des compresses froides, d'accord? dit Piper.

Prue hocha la tête en tentant de s'asseoir. Cependant, elle était maintenant trop faible et retomba couchée sur le canapé. Émilie recula vivement lorsque les pages du volume se mirent à tourner d'elles-mêmes. Le livre des ombres resta ouvert à page sur laquelle on pouvait lire sur une maladie qui s'attaque à l'énergie des sorcières. Elle les épuise jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent. Les symptômes serais de terribles migraines et des yeux qui changes instantanément de couleur. La victime de la maladie peut mourir dans les 24 heures.

-Piper, Phoebe! Je crois avoir trouvé.

Les deux sœurs accoururent près de leur cousine, contente d'avoir enfin une piste. Par contre, leur visage s'affaissa lorsqu'elles lurent ce qui était inscrit.

-C'est tout?!? S'étonna Phoebe en tournant les pages. Il ne parlent pas de remède ou d'antidote?

-Apparemment non, dit Piper en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Prue tourna la tête et fixa ses sœurs.

-Je vais mourir, c'est ça?

Personne ne répondit. Le silence était totalement insoutenable. Prue s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-Je veux savoir. S'il vous plaît.

-C'est…une maladie, commença Phoebe. Il ne semble pas y avoir de remède. Tout est écrit en énigmes. Il est écrit : Le remède ne peut être trouvé que dans l'âme. Il est aussi merveilleux qu'effrayant. Il doit venir du fond du cœur et ne pas être simuler.

-Il me reste combien de temps? Demanda Prue.

-Moins de 24 heures.

Prue était souvent inconsciente. Elle faiblissait petit à petit. La tension montait dans le manoir Halliwell. Personne ne parlait. Piper, Phoebe et Émilie pleuraient en silence. Tentant de se consoler mutuellement et accourant auprès de Prue chaque fois qu'elle reprenait conscience.

-Tu vas guérir. Qu'allons-nous faire sans toi, Prue? murmurait Piper.

-Léo…, dit doucement Phoebe.

-Quoi? demanda Émilie.

-Léo. Il peut Peut-être la guérir!

À cet instant précis, des étincelles bleues envahirent la pièce et Léo apparut. Toutes se levèrent pour l'accueillir, sauf Prue.

-Léo, dit Piper en le serrant contre elle. Tu dois nous aider. Dit-moi que tu sais comment la guérir, s'il te plaît.

-Effectivement, je sais comment elle peut guérir…

Une lueur d'espoir apparut sur chaque visage. Cependant, tout le monde appréhendait un « mais… »

-Alors, dit-nous comment! S'impatienta Phoebe.

-Je n'peux pas.

-Quoi!?! s'indigna Émilie. On doit la sauver. Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser mourir!

-Je ne crois pas que nous avons été présentés…, remarqua Léo.

-Léo, c'est notre cousine Émilie. Émilie, c'est notre être de lumière, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et maintenant…

Piper se tourna vers Léo et posa sur lui un regard apeuré et frustré.

-Tu peux m'expliquer? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Cette maladie ne peut être guérit que d'une façon bien précise, mais vous ne devez pas savoir, sinon cela gâcherait tout, et Prue pourrais mourir. Vous devez le découvrir par vous-même.

Piper soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Prue faiblissait à vu d'œil et il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sauver.

Chacun fit ses adieux à la sœur aînée. Prue avait de plus en plus peur et tout le monde ne cessait plus de pleurer. La jeune femme promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour veiller sur elles. Après avoir dit quelques mots à chacune de ses sœurs et à sa cousine, Prue demanda :

-Pouvez-vous appeler Andy?

Personne ne posa de questions. Phoebe décrocha le combiné et appela l'inspecteur que Prue avait toujours aimé.

-Andy? C'est Phoebe. Tu dois venir immédiatement. C'est à propos de Prue, dépêche-toi.

Puis, elle raccrocha. Elle avait parlé si vite qu'Andy n'eut pas le temps de parler. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout lui expliquer au téléphone.

Lorsque Andy franchit le seuil, il était plus inquiet que jamais et à bout de souffle. Il avait fait du plus vite qu'il avait pu pour venir.

-Que se passe-t-il? Où est Prue?

-Andy, commença Piper en sanglotant, elle est malade. Très malade. Il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie commune, mais magique. Nous n'avons rien trouvé pour la sauver.

Andy ne pouvait le croire. Phoebe lui fit un signe vers le salon, où il alla s'agenouiller près de Prue. Elle était inconsciente. Il attendit patiemment en lui serrant la main. Il ne cessait de l'encourager en lui chuchotant qu'elle pouvait guérir. Après une demi-heure, Andy sourit tristement en voyant Prue ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu est venu…, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que j'suis venu. Je t'ai promit que je serai toujours là, Prue.

La jeune femme se mit soudainement à grelotter.

-Tu as froid? Demanda Andy en s'étirant pour atteindre la couverture sur le fauteuil.

Après l'avoir soigneusement couverte, il saisit sa main et y déposa un tendre baisé.

-Quand tu seras guérit…, commença-t-il.

-Andy, Je ne guérirai pas, coupa-t-elle. Je me sent faiblir à chaque instant et nous n'avons aucun remède.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux du policier. C'était impossible. Prue allait certainement guérir. Elle devait guérir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et serra sa main encore plus fort alors que Prue frissonnait de plus belle.

-Prue, je n'peux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément en esquissant un sourire.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux continuer sans moi. Tu dois continuer, promet-le moi…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'Andy acquiesçait. Tu sais Andy, j'aurais aimé que ça puisse marcher entre nous.

Andy l'aida à s'asseoir, puis il s'assit près d'elle et la tira doucement pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-C'que j'aurais voulu, c'est une vie normale. Mais j'ai eu tord de te dire ça parce qu'en fait, je n'peux pas vivre sans toi. J'aurais de loin préféré combattre les démons plutôt que de te perdre.

-Andy… je t'aime, murmura Prue avant de fermer les yeux.

Prue cessa de respirer. C'était fini. Andy se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras alors que les larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues. À cet instant, Piper, Phoebe et Émilie revinrent au salon et virent l'état dans lequel Andy se trouvait, avec Prue dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer, elles avaient deviné. Elles fondirent toutes les trois en larmes en s'étreignant mutuellement. Après quelques minutes, Émilie se retira et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Andy caressait tendrement les cheveux de Prue.

-Je t'aime aussi, Prue…

Soudain, à la grande surprise de tous, Prue émit un petit gémissement, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Piper et Phoebe écarquillèrent les yeux avec étonnement.

-Prue! s'écria Andy.

La jeune femme maintenant guérit lui sourit et l'étreignit, puis elle recula et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Ensuite, Prue se leva et se dirigea vers ses sœurs, qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras.

-On croyait t'avoir perdue pour toujours, murmura Piper.

-Promet-nous que tu ne nous quitteras plus jamais, dit Phoebe.

-C'est promit. Où est Émilie?

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Piper.

Piper et Phoebe marchèrent rapidement dans le corridor et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de leur jeune cousine. Piper frappa quelques coups, puis entrouvrit la porte. Émilie était assise sur son lit et fixait le vide. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers Piper et Phoebe.

-On veut te montrer quelque chose, dit la plus jeune sœur.

-J'ai pas envie, j'veux seulement rester seule pour le moment.

-Ça va te plaire, insista-t-elle.

-Allé viens! dit Piper en attrapant sa main pour la tirer hors de la chambre.

Émilie descendit l'escalier en fixant le sol. Lorsqu'elle se décida à lever les yeux, elle aperçu Prue au bas des marches qui la regardait avec un large sourire. La jeune fille resta figée sur place, puis elle jeta un regard à Piper et Phoebe pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était vrai. Ces dernières hochèrent la tête en souriant. Ce n'est que lorsque Prue lui ouvrit les bras qu'elle descendit en courant et se jeta à son coup.

-Whoa, dit Prue près de tomber à la renverse.

-Tu est vivante! s'exclama Émilie.

Prue sourit en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée tombée aujourd'hui. Tu me pardonnes? Tu peux être sûr que maintenant je vais garder les promesses que j'te fais.

-Tu es pardonnée, rassure-toi.

Les deux jeunes sœurs avaient jugé que Prue et Andy devait rester seuls un moment. Elles avaient donc emmener leur cousine à la cuisine pendant que Prue et le policier discutaient au salon.

-Alors, fit Andy, le remède était donc l'amour?

-Oui, fit Prue, il ne peut être trouvé que dans l'âme. Il est aussi merveilleux qu'effrayant. Il doit venir du fond du cœur et ne pas être simuler.

-Tu le savais?

-Je m'en doutais, mais je n'ai rien dit de peur de m'être trompée. Et surtout, tu ne devais pas le savoir.

Elle marqua une pause en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait rongée par la nervosité.

-Andy, si je suis toujours vivante, c'est parce que ce que tu as dit était sincère, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours aimée, Prue. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si toi tu étais sincère.

Prue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait. Dévoiler ses sentiments représentait une très grande étape pour elle.

-N'oublies pas qu'au départ, c'est toi qui a voulu rompre. Moi, je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter.

Le silence s'installa au salon. Que pouvaient-ils dire de plus? Tout était maintenant confus. Serait-il une erreur de vouloir recommencer à zéro? Andy soupira, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je propose qu'on se rencontre demain pour en discuter. Au Quake?

-J'y serai, répondit Prue.

Puis Andy se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Prue, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme détourna son regard et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier. Soudain, la porte se réouvrit. Prue eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Andy se précipiter vers elle. Il la serra contre lui et lui donna un tendre baisé.

-Je suis content que tu sois toujours là, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Puis, il tourna le dos et repartit, laissant Prue en état de choc. Elle se sourit à elle-même en songeant à son rendez-vous du lendemain.


End file.
